Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki
Warning: this wiki may contain graphic images and themes, but you could probably figure that out. Welcome to the Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki! This wiki will give you all the information one may require on the tools, maps, and updates in the bloody janitor simulator, Viscera Cleanup Detail, created by the game developers, RuneStorm. Viscera Cleanup Detail, a game developed by RuneStorm, is a first-person janitorial simulation that takes the player into the bloody, horrific environments that have been demolished by the hero and his adversaries after a number of various horrific events. The player's job is simply to clean up the mess by disposing of human and alien body parts and mopping away blood and other substances that may have resulted from the onslaught, or the player themselves. This game has been released on Steam on Early Access to overwhelmingly positive user-reviews, and is continually being updated. The game also comes with two other, less updated versions, Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage and Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior. the game gives a completely new take on sci-fi and horror games, as the player must experience the horrors of picking up after the hero, rather than being the hero themselves. The Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki always needs people to help out! Existing articles may be outdated, lacking information, or even displaying incorrect information. You can help by fixing up existing articles or even creating new ones! To create a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. (WARNING: while relevant articles are greatly welcomed, spam articles anything unrelated to Viscera Cleanup Detail or this wiki will be deleted as soon as possible. If this persists, you will be blocked. But don't let this scare you as long as you want to help this wiki!) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may wish to check out the tutorial. ;Adding content *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there! *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload relevant images if you can!) *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ;Talk and more... *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Every article has a talk page (or comment section) attached. Use it! We want to hear what you have to say! Click the circle and press "Vote!" to vote for your favourite tool! Please note: voting is easy and does not require an account. Poll topics will be switched periodically. What Is Your Favourite Tool in Viscera Cleanup Detail? Mop Hands Sniffer Shovel Laser Welder Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse